This invention relates to a diving system and, in particular, to an improved diving platform of relatively short length which is capable of automatically delivering improved performance in response to the load imposed thereupon.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 626,297 filed Oct. 28, 1975, a diving platform of relatively short length is disclosed which, because of its unique features, exhibits a response that is generally characteristic of a longer more conventional board. The short board is pivotally mounted within a base member and supported between two arcuate shaped springs which extend upwardly and outwardly from the base. The board rests upon a crossbar supported between the terminal ends of the two arcuate shaped springs. As a result, the diving system is able to deflect under diver induced loads thereby imparting to the diver a feeling generally associated with a conventional spring board.
In the above noted prior art device, the crossbar is arranged to move along the flat bottom surface of the board as the bar is forced back under load. The movement of the bar over the board can produce a chattering under certain conditions. A friction pad may be inserted between the two members to mask the chattering effect. However, even with the pad, the "feel" of the board presented to the diver might be slightly different than that produced by a conventional board and therefore might have a disturbing or distracting effect. Furthermore, the short board, because it is spring loaded, tends to be relatively noisy on rebound. Continuous impacting of the crossbar against the friction pad also sets up unwanted cold stresses in the pad which considerably shortens its life.